Chaleur du coeur
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Heero......ne comprend pas ! (cette fois-ci po gourer de résumé)


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou baka (c po une blague ^^0]

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com 

Source : GW ^^ 

Genre : Shounen ai, une bonne dose de guimauve et de l'eau de rose piquer a Treizouille ^^

Kei : SHOUNEN POWAAAAAAAAAAA

Chtite : -_-

Shinny : *se prépare a bouffer le cana...Le phoenix*

Kei : KYYYYYAAAAA CHTITE A L'AIDE

Shinny : (B *s'approche de sa proie*

Kei : CHTIIIIIIITE !

Chtite : -_- *a po envie de se faire carboniser et mordre comme touteee les autres fois*

Muse : La grande la seule la merveilleuse l'unique la magnifique KEIMEI

Kei :^^V

Chtite : tu m'a fait quoi ? -_-

Kei : moi ? ma rien du tout *essaye l'innocence coupable*

Chtite : -_- Kei !

Shinny : peut tout expliquer moi ^^

Kei : cafteuse è_é

Shinny : p simple elle ta inspirer se truc la ^^

Kei : *se prépare a carboniser*

Sinny : *position d'attaque*

Chtite : *se barre*

Disclamer : *reviens en coup de vent* sont pas a moi T_T

Kei : *lance-flamme*

Shinny : *mord*

Chtite : *un peu roussis sur les bords se casse*

Chaleur du cœur

Duo était tranquillement en train de lire un manga dans son lit, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva le nez de son manga pour rencontrer deux cobalts totalement perdus. Perdu ? Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Heero n'était jamais perdu, il avait toujours le contrôle sur ce qu'il faisait et sur ce qui l'entourait. 

- Heero ?

- Duo, je… Je…

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il ne le savait plus trop lui-même. Il savait juste que depuis quelque temps… En faite depuis qu'il avait vu Duo, il ne se contrôlait plus vraiment, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. 

- Tu ?

Heero ne répondit mais s'approcha de l'Américain. Il s'agenouilla à coter du lit puis il pris l'une des mains de Duo pour la poser sur son torse à l'emplacement du cœur. Le natté ne put que rougir en touchant le torse musclé, même à travers son débardeur.

- Heero… Que…

- Duo je… Ne… Comprends… Pas.

Non il ne comprenait pas. C'était pour ça qu'il était là. Mais maintenant qu'il avait la personne qui lui faisait ressentir tant de chose qu'il ne connaissait pas…Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Pourtant il ne lâchait pas la main de Duo la serrant de toutes ses forces contre son cœur.

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Tout… En ce moment tout ce qu'il faisait en présence de l'Américain lui était incompréhensible. 

- Je… Pourquoi est-ce que… Quand je…

Non il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Comme une barrière, qui l'empêchait de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il savait que ce mur infranchissable, c'était lui-même qui l'avait dressé. Et maintenant, il aurait tant voulut le démolir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. 

Il sentit quelques chose de doux contre sa joue. Il leva la tête et rencontra deux perles mauves.

- Prends ton temps.

Ça recommençait… Une chaleur qu'il ne comprenait… Qu'il ne s'expliquait pas… Venait envahir son cœur. Il détacha la main de Duo et s'enfuit dans sa propre chambre. 

Là, assit sur son lit, il pensa.

POV Heero

Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Chaque fois que je le vois… Souriant… Riant… Je sens mon cœur se réchauffer. Alors que quand je le vois blessé ou… Avec cette lueur de douleur dans les yeux… Je me sens si triste. Et quand il n'est pas là… Ce froid qui m'envahit… Je ne comprends pas… Je n'arrive même pas à dire quelque chose de cohérent en sa présence.

FIN POV

Heero resta dans sa chambre à ruminer sur ce qu'il ne saisissait pas. 

§§§

- Quatre ?

- Je suis là Duo !

Duo entra dans le hangar à gundam pour trouver l'Arabe assis sur une des épaules de Sandrock lui réparant les dommages causés lors de la dernière bataille. Quatre reposa ses outils et pris le câble pour descendre. 

Quand il fut à la hauteur de Duo, il l'emmena vers un coin tranquille de la pièce.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui ! Est-ce que Heero est venu te voir récemment ?

- Heero ? Non pourquoi ?

- Il a eu un comportement étrange tout à l'heure avec moi. Et puis…

- Oui ?

- Il avait l'air totalement perdu.

- Heero perdu ?

- Je sais c'est étrange mais pourtant c'est l'impression qu'il donnait.

- Tu sais pourquoi il est venu te voir ?

- Il m'a dit… Qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend ?

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a juste dit qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Bah… C'est à toi que l'on vient se confier habituellement… Et… Je me demandais… Si tu ne pourrais pas aller le voir… Pour savoir ce qu'il a.

- S'il est venu te voir c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Je sais mais il est partit en courant ! Là aussi il doit y avoir une raison.

- Tu as fait quelque chose d'anormal ?

- Non ! J'ai juste remarqué qu'il avait du mal à me dire ce qui n'allait pas, Alors je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait prendre son temps… Et…

- Et ?

- Je lui ai caressé la joue.

- Duo…*soupir*

- Quoi ?

- Il vient te voir parce qu'il ne comprend pas quelque chose et toi tu l'embrouilles encore plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu crois qu'il peut comprendre ton geste ?

- Heu…

- Tu vois ! Tu n'as fait quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas comprendre à cause de son entraînement.

- Mais tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Il avait l'air complètement paniqué !

- Je ne sais pas…

- J'aimerais quand même, que tu ailles le voir.

- J'irais puisque tu me le demande mais je ne pense pas qu'il me dira quoi que soit ! Je me répète mais… S'il est venu à toi c'est qu'il a ses raisons.

- Mici Quatre je t'adore !

- Tu me rediras ça quant il m'aura envoyé balader. Et sinon comment ça ce passe toi ?

- Moi ? De quoi tu parle Qua-chou ? *innocent* [Shinny : lui aussi ? Chtite : -___-]

- Duo ! Je te laisse une semaine pour lui avouer sinon je le fais moi-même.

- Pitié Qua-chaaan ! En plus dans l'état qu'il est je vais quand même pas lui causer un autre choc hein ?

- Mouais. Disons deux alors.

- Qua-chaaaaaan !

- Si avant la prochaine mission tu ne lui as rien dit j'irais avec supplication et chibi eyes ou pas.

- Ze t'aime plus !

- Mais oui ! Donc tu ne voudras pas du gâteau au chocolat que j'ai fait pour le dessert ? *innocence* [Shinny : tout le monde si met ma parole Oo Chtite : Je v po survivre T_T]

- Kitty-Quat copain de moi que j'aime !

Tous les deux explosèrent de rire. Ça leur faisait du bien après leur discussion. Ils se remirent à parler mais cette fois de leur sujet préféré, casage de Wufei et Trowa.

§§§

Heero était toujours sur son lit et il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans ses réflexions depuis 2 heures qu'il était là. Au contraire, plus il y réfléchissait plus toutes ses pensées s'embrouillaient.

Il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Il leva les yeux pour voir Quatre.

Ce dernier s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Duo m'a demandé de venir te voir. Il s'inquiète pour toi.

Ou comment donner plus de matière à réfléchir à Heero. Ce dernier avait ressentit une poussé de chaleur quand Quatre avait parlé de Duo. Si en plus il n'avait plus besoins du natté mais d'un commentaire sur lui pour que tout change, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir. En plus que Duo s'inquiète pour lui…

L'Arabe le voyant perdu décida de lui poser une question.

- Pourquoi es-tu allé le voir ?

Parce qu'il n'y avait que lui pour l'aider à comprendre. Heero n'était sûr de rien sauf de ça. Quatre le voyait repartir dans ses pensées. Ça n'avait jamais été facile de discuter avec Heero mais maintenant qu'il se perdait dans ses pensé cela devenait mission quasi impossible.

- Heero si tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as alors vas reparler avec Duo mais dis-lui ce qui ne va pas cette fois.

Sur ce, l'empathe se leva pour disparaître de la chambre. Heero repartit dans ses pensées, pesant le pour et le contre quant à aller revoir Duo.

§§§

L'Américain était tranquillement dans son lit en train de rêver quand un bruit le réveilla. Tout d'abord il fit semblant de dormir dans l'espoir que le visiteur partirait. 

- Duo… Je sais… Que tu ne dors pas… Plus… Si… Je reviendrais !

Duo se leva soudain façon diable sur ressort.

- Heero on ne bouge plus !

À sa grande satisfaction ce dernier s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête vers son réveille qui marquait 2:37. Enfin, il valait mieux qu'il vienne le voir quitte à le réveiller qu'il reste tout seul avec ses problèmes. Il tapota le lit à coter de lui indiquant à Heero qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'assoit. Ce dernier s'approcha et s'assit timidement sur le bord. 

- Boooon. J'imagine que si tu es là c'est pour me parler, je me trompe ?

Signe négatif.

- J'écoute !

Comme la dernière fois les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de Heero. Ils s'entassaient mais n'arrivait pas à passer le mur qu'il s'était crée durant son entraînement. Il n'était pas arrivé à dormir alors qu'il se sentait fatiguer et avait pensé qu'en disant tout à Duo, il y arriverais enfin… Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait tout avouer… Impossible de dire un mot. 

- Heero ! Soit tu parles, soit j'emploie les grands moyens.

Il voudrait bien parler, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il sentait qu'il suffirait d'un coup de pousse pour que tout soit lâcher, comme ses barrages qui son prêt à craquer alors que l'eau s'amasse derrière. 

- Tu l'auras voulu. 

Heero se sentit partir en arrière. Il tenta de se raccrocher à quelques chose mais rien à faire. Puis la descente s'arrêta en douceur. Il essaya de se relever mais deux bras l'en empêchèrent. Il avait la tête coller contre le torse de Duo, juste au niveau du cœur. Et l'Américain avait entouré sa taille de ses bras. Il sentit une chaleur inquiétante et pourtant si douce montée jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il pouvait entendre les battements réguliers du cœur de Duo.

- Alors, tu dis quoi maintenant ?

Duo baissa les yeux sur la tête brune qui reposait sur lui, et se rendit compte des paupières fermé et de la respiration trop calme du Japonais.

- On peut dire que j'ai réussi. Je voulais te faire parler et à la place tu t'endors.

Le natté déplaça la couette jusqu'à ce qu'elle les enveloppe tous les deux et resserra sa prise autour de Heero avant de s'envoler lui aussi au pays des songes.

§§§

Quand Heero se réveilla le lendemain, on pouvait voir par les rayons qui perçait à travers les rideaux que le soleil s'était déjà lever et sûrement depuis un bout de temps. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il se sentait bien là où il était qu'importe l'endroit.  Il referma les yeux pour se rendormir quand une voix résonna ses oreilles.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire le même coup qu'hier… Ce matin… Enfin bref pas question que tu te rendormes maintenant.

Il voulut se lever en sursaut quand il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours prisonnier des deux bras de Duo ainsi que de ses deux jambes désormais.

- Tu ne bouge pas tant que tu ne m'as pas tout dit !

Etrangement il se sentait prêt maintenant. Comme si cette nuit dans cette chaleur réconfortante, avait fait fondre ce mur de brique qui l'empêchait de parler.

- Je… Je…

Les mots avaient quand même du mal à sortir. Il y en avait trop à vouloir s'exprimer et aucun n'avait priorité sur l'autre.

- Tu n'as qu'à commencer par le début !

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ça je sais c'est la seule chose que j'ai captée.

- Pourquoi… Quand tu souris… J'ai chaud ici.

À nouveau il avait réussit à prendre l'une des mains de Duo pour la poser sur son cœur.

- Pourquoi… Quand tu es blessé… J'ai mal… Ou… Quand… Tu as… De la douleur dans tes yeux… Je ne … Comprends pas non plus… Pourquoi quand tu pars… Pour une mission… Ou pour… Aller faire réparer une partie de ton gundam… Ailleurs… Loin de l'endroit où je suis… J'ai froid… Et… Quand hier… Quatre à dit… Que tu t'inquiétais… Je… Ça faisait comme quand tu souris… Ou que tu ris… En plus fort… Je… Je… Duo ? Duo ?

Heero releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec les larmes qui maculait les joues de Duo. 

- Non ! Non ! Je suis désolé ! J'aurais pas dû ! Ne pleure pas ! S'il te plait ne pleure pas ! 

Il avait coincé sa tête sous le menton de Duo et lui enserrai la taille de toutes ses forces. 

- Heero… Ce que tu viens de dire… Tu ne comprends pas ?

- Non ! Et si sa te fait mal je retire tout ! Je veux pas que tu pleures !

- Heero. Si je te dis… Que je t'aime… Comment te sens-tu ?

Comment il se sentait ? Son cœur venait de s'enflammer comme si un incendie y avait été allumé. Il tremblait de tous ses membres mais il n'avait pas peur. Il pleurait lui aussi, mais pas de tristesse. Comment il se sentait ? Il lui était impossible d'aller mieux que maintenant !

- Je… C'est… Doux… Redit-le… S'il te plait.

- Avec plaisir. I love You Heero.

Heero ressentit à nouveau cette vague de chaleur. Il aimait ça. Il lui était impossible de décrire cette sensation par de simples mots. [Et moi qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire depuis tout à l'heure -_- Kei : T_T] Il lui vint à l'idée, que si ça lui était si agréable, ça le serait sûrement autant pour Duo.

- Je… T'aime !

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Heero avait enfin les réponses ont à ses questions. Ils se rendormirent le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit libéré.

Fin

Chtite : Et une fic éclair une ^^ 1h / 1h30 pour l'écrire a peine ^^

Kymoon: Joli temps, voyons encore le concurrent suivant et nous aurons un bon aperçu du classement. (cherchez pas, l'habitude de chronométrer les courses de ski)

Kei : Mici ki ? ^^

Chtite: Dois-je te rappeler d'autre fic en cours ?

Kei : Ah bon ? *po la*

Chtite : -_- Mais mici quand même ma chtite Keimei ^^ *caline*

Kei : *chate sous les calins* 

Chtite : ^^

Shinny : Un peu trop dégoulinant de bon sentiment tout ça un pitit peu de sang aurait po fait de mal (B 

Kymoon : Mais vi du sang et du lemon, y a que ça de vrai !

Kei et Chtite : SHINNY, KYMOON è_é

Shinny : Koi ? *innocence, innocence*

Kymoon : Oh ! Une libellule !

Kei et Chtite : -__________-

Shinny : p

Chtite : Review please *chibi eyes tout mouillé et chibi faux si en a po*


End file.
